Battlefield
by Pharies
Summary: Hermione is just so tired of entering a battlefield instead of a home.


Disclaimer.

Hermione sighed as she walked through the front door of the flat she shared with her long term boyfriend. She frowned at the thought of Ron and how things were so good in the beginning. She didn't know where things had taken a wrong turn, or if maybe she was on a downhill ride the whole time, but what she did know that she was tired of it.

Her keys landed on the table by the front door as Crookshanks wound between her legs, obviously wanting to be fed. She smiled at her familiar and bent to pick him up.

"Yes, yes, Crooks. Just give me a few minutes and you will get fed, I promise." He leapt from her arms and she rolled her eyes, toeing off her shoes and kicking them to the side of the couch to be picked up later. She sighed again at the feeling of being flat on the ground again, jumping slightly at a thud coming from the bathroom. Ron came out dressed for their night out as she made her way to the kitchen.

"You're late." It wasn't said harshly. It was said simply, as if he knew this would happen. She cringed inwardly. This was usually how their fights started recently. She set to work getting her pet's food and fresh water.

"I know. Kingsley asked me for a last minute favor. The charity ball is next Saturday and something fell through that needed to be taken care of right away. I'm sorry. I won't take long to get ready." She left the kitchen briskly hoping to avoid a confrontation.

"Liar," he hissed. She whirled around. His skin was turning pink and she knew he was getting angry. "This is not the first time this week you've been late. In fact, I've lost count of how many times it's fallen on days we were supposed to go out, let alone all the other times." He squinted at her. He hadn't yelled, but he wasn't at a normal level either. She raised an eyebrow.

"You know I've been working on updating laws for the magical creatures, and their restrictions as well as running the department itself." He crossed his arms in front of his chest. "It's not like I know I'm done at the end of the day and can just go home once all my paperwork is done. I have to make sure the employees' paperwork got handled right as well, so excuse me for putting in extra time, especially on a Friday so that I can enjoy my time with you."

"Liar." That word again. Why now? "You bring work home with you." He was glaring at her now.

"Only when I know you've got a shift that weekend." Hermione threw her hands up in frustration and went to go to their bedroom for the second time. She needed to get ready, even if she didn't much feel like going out now. Ron was hot at her heels. "Ron, go away so I can get ready."

"No. I want a legitimate answer for why are you always late from work." She took a deep breathe.

"I am not a liar. There really is a lot of work to be done." She was down to her under things when he grabbed her arm.

"You're having an affair." All she could do was blink at him.

"Ronald, let me go." Her voice was low. How dare he accuse her of such a thing.

"No. Not until you tell me the truth."

"The truth? There is not truth to tell you!" He glared at her. "Fine. You think there's some truth I'm hiding from you? Here. Have this piece of info: I'm tired of walking into a warzone. I want to come home and relax, not fight. I want to know that the person I have been with for the past four years, is going to understand that I'm a hard working person, and have been for the entire eleven years I've known him." She glared at him for making her feel this way. "The only affair I'm having is with my mind and the thought of breaking my own heart. Is that what you wanted to hear? Because if so, then I'm going to my parents." His face finally held something other than anger on it.

"Don't leave." She pulled her arm from his grasp.

"You do not get to tell me that after calling me a liar for the past fifteen minutes! I'm sorry to have to break your heart, and mine, but, Ron, this isn't working." She took another deep breathe. And started moving around their room to pack her things and get dressed. "There I finally said it. I am leaving. I don't know if there is going to be the ability to fix us, but I need time away from you. I love you, but I just don't know if I can do this any more." He didn't say anything while she finished packing what she needed for a few days into a suitcase. When she finally looked at him again, he was staring at her with a blank expression trying to hide the tears she could clearly see in his eyes.

"Please," he rasped.

"No. I'm not dealing with this battlefield I've called a flat anymore. I'm better than that, and so are you. No matter what happens, we should be _happy_ , Ron." She went into the living room to get Crookshanks and disapperated without another word to him.

I don't usually write Ron and Hermione, but this just seemed like a good idea. It was inspired by Lea Michele's Battlefield. Currently a one-shot until I finish all my other open stories.

~Tori


End file.
